happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Interviews - Vinyl Scar
Character Interviews - Vinyl Scar is an interview for Vinyl Scar. Transcripts #Cameraman: Welcome to- Wait a minute, where is Vinyl Scar? #{a pixel portal appears above the sofa} #Vinyl Scar: *falls into a sofa with some 8-bit pixel blocks and donuts* Oh hey, what's up? #Cameraman: Where have you been? And why are there sort of pixel blocks and donuts came out from the portal along with you? #Vinyl Scar: Oh yeah, that's just my mistake when I was teleporting to this show. So, can we continue to do this interviews? #Cameraman: *a little shocked* O-Okay. (This girl is really strange...) What is your favorite thing that you want to do? #Vinyl Scar: Hmm, let's see. Eating sandwiches, joking around with my friends, listening to musics even though Viola doesn't liked it, traveling through times and spaces, and rebelling against The Rebellion. #Cameraman: (Since when she can travels through times and spaces, and joins with The Rebellion...) *coughs* Next question, how your life when you are lived with your roommate, Viola? #Vinyl Scar: Well, it's normal as usual. No violent, no bloods and gore, no risky situations, and no loud noises. #Viola Melody: (off-screen) Vinyl, you're making loud noises every morning when you washing dishes with a dub-step dishwasher!! *yells at her* AND EVERY WINDOWS AROUND THE HOUSES SHATTER!!! #Vinyl Scar: But at least, the dishes are clean now...! Sorry about that. My life sorta strange. #Cameraman: Right, last question, why are you keeping some darkest secrets from anyone? #Vinyl Scar: Well, it's because secrets, of course. *hears something coming towards her* Oh god! The twins time traveler has found me and they're gonna arrest me! I'm need a place to hide! *hides behind bookcase but appears beside aquarium, whispers at Cameraman* Psst. Don't tell them if I'm here. *disappears by changing her color same as the wall's color* #{Timey and Timy walk inside from nowhere and investigate the room} #Timey: *looks at Cameraman* Hey, you! #Cameraman: *shocked and sweats* W-Wh-What? #Timey: Have you seen this rebellious male white wolf? *shows the Cameraman a picture of Vinyl Scar* #Cameraman: N-No, I'm not! I haven't see this person. #Timey: Hmm. Something fishy around here. If you see this boy wolfie, just told me where he is and we're going to arrest him for being trespasser of time traveling. Come on, Timy. Let's go else somewhere. *walks away* #Timy: O-Okay! *rushes to his brother* #Vinyl Scar: *waits for a few minutes and comes out from bookcase* Are the twins time traveler had gone? #Cameraman: Yes? #Vinyl Scar: Cool, now I can go back to my home. #Cameraman: Um, one question; why are they want to arrest you if you are a truly trespasser of time traveling. #Vinyl Scar: Whaaat? Pfft. Don't be curious, I'm doing a time travel only for seeing darkest scenes I had instead of changing the darkest scenes became better. Besides, I'm not a bad person nor trespasser, I'm just a teen who need a little imagination to stand up against all of bad endings of the stories. I'm wanna tell you more but some of them contain large spoilers. So yeah, I can't tell you but I glad we're having a nice interview. See ya! *jumps into window and falls* #Cameraman: Hey! HEY! WAIT!! Are you-?! #Vinyl Scar: *flies to sky while stands on pixelate hoverboard* Woo hoo! Yeah! #Cameraman: Now that's a crazy teen I've seen in my whole life. *ends the recording* Trivia *This is first mark Vinyl's interview. *It revealed that Vinyl does time traveling for seeing darkest scenes she had instead of changing the scenes become better (what Timey always do). **It also revealed that Timey and Timy want to arrest her for being trespasser of time traveling. Category:Character Interviews Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:Fan Episodes